Awakening
by Eveningbreeze of SkyClan
Summary: There will be snow from the south, and with the moon it shall destroy the vile blood.' In the Northlands there are four other Clans who fallow the Starclan, Warrior Code, and have a prophecy of their own...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, it's me again!_

_I have my own account now! Bwa-ha-haa..._

_Now for the story..._

**Awakening: Prologue**

**StormClan**

**Leader: **Phoenixstar - Silver she-cat, gold markings

**Deputy: **Rowantail - Brown tom, tawny face and chest

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Windreed - Sandy coloured tortoiseshell

**Warriors: **Darkclaw - Black and red tortoiseshelltom

Blizzardfur - White she-cat, blue-green eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Leaftail - Small tabby she-cat

Dustytail - Light grey tabby tom

Apperentice: Flamepaw

Moonfrost - Silver tabby she-cat, black stripes

Apperentice: Burrowpaw

Suncloud - Long haired gold tom

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Yellowwing** - **Pale yellow tom, white stomach

**Apprentices: **Flamepaw - Ginger tom

Silverpaw - Light grey tabbyshe-cat, silver stripes

Emberpaw - Rusty-brown she-cat

Burrowpaw - Brown tom, rusty paws and tail tip

Featherpaw** - **Long haired dark tabby she-cat

**Queens: **Redpelt - Rusty she-cat

Beechstripe - Dark tabby she-cat, orange eyes

Gingerheart - Pretty ginger she-cat

Whitefur** - **Albino she-cat, red eyes

**Elders:** Tornpelt - Battle-scarred grey tom

Liloctail - Once beautiful tortoiseshell queen

Darkeyes - Blind black tom

Coppereye - Grey she-cat, with one completely yellow eye

Rippedleg - Gold tom with a shredded leg

_R&R!!!!_

_PS: Heid, if you haven't read these books then you should_


	2. The first REAL chapter

_Thanks to all 3 people who read the prologue _

**Awakening: Chapter 1**

Moonfrost padded through the forest. She opened her mouth and drank in the smell of prey. She pinpointed the rabbit and pounced, finishing it off with a blow from her paw. She picked up her freshkill and headed back to camp.

"Hey, Moonfrost!"

The silver tabby whirled around.

"Oh, it's just you."

The pale yellow tom smirked. "What, did I scare you?"

"Yeah, I thought a two-legged bear was chasing me."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Not at all, Yellowwing. You just reminded me of a stupid little apprentice named Yellowpaw, who would run carelessly around and wonder why he didn't catch any prey."

"Come on! I caught two voles and a mouse!" He held his freshkill triumphantly in his jaws, then tripped over a protruding root. Moonfrost let out a purr of laughter.

"Some things never change."

She scooped up a vole that Yellowwing had dropped and carried it and her rabbit back to camp.

Phoenixstar sat in her den, lashing her tail. None of her Clan knew, but she was not Clanborn. She was born a rouge cat named Phoenix. She was known and feared in the Southlands, even by the twolegs, or as they had called them, 'upwalkers'. She was once part of a small rouge clan called BloodClan. She had mated a loner and had three kits, a small black tom called Scourge, a black and white tom called Barley and a silver she-cat with black stripes called Moonkit. She named Moonkit that because she always wanted to be in a real cat Clan and she thought perhaps she and Moonkit could.

She left her mate with the male kits because she knew that they couldn't make the northbound journey with their thin, short-haired pelts. She had journeyed northwards for many hard moons and had become a warrior of the StormClan.

There were a few elders who were alive when the young cat came into the Clan with her kit. Most of them have failing memories but they remembered that day, and swore never to tell another cat. So did Phoenixstar's daughter, Moonfrost.

"Phoenixstar?"

"Yes, Windreed?"

Phoenixstar turned to look at the beautiful tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"Whitefur has kitted, she had a black and red tortoiseshell tom and a black and white she-cat. She wants you to come for the naming."

Windreed lead her leader out of the den and into the nursery, where Whitefur suckled her kits. Phoenixstar touched her nose to each kit. The tom opened his eyes and Windreed gasped. They were red, like his mother's eyes, but only albino's had red eyes! She and Phoenixstar glanced at one another. _Could it_ _be an omen?_

Whitefur pointed her nose to the she-cat.

"Hollykit", She pointed her nose to the tom, "and Bloodkit."

_R&R!!!!_


	3. Omens and Prophecies

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!_

**Awakening: Chapter 2**

Moonfrost, Yellowwing, and Suncloud went into the nursery to see Whitefur's kits. Suncloud was Whitefur's half-brother and Moonfrost was surprised that he hadn't come to see them before. Suncloud licked the both the kits in turn.

"They're beautiful!"

Moonfrost couldn't help the feeling of dread she got when she saw the kits, especially the tom. "They're very healthy, they'll make good warriors." She tried to believe what she said as she looked at the two unusually quiet kits. The tom stared at her with his blood red eyes. She felt a shiver run the length of her spine. She didn't trust this kit.

"I hope I get to mentor one of your kits, Whitefur! They just seem so..." his voice trailed off, and Moonfrost could tell that Yellowwing felt the same as she did about the kits "Attentive." He finished blandly.

Suncloud and Yellowwing left the nursery to go on evening patrol. Moonfrost stayed, but not with Whitefur and her kits, instead Moonfrost went over to Gingerheart to see her kits. A male, Thornkit and a female, Mauvekit.

Mauvekit was sandy-orange with brown splotches and Thornkit was dark ginger. Moonfrost licked Mauvekit and Thornkit, who were both sleeping.

"Thornkit can't wait for Whitefur's kits to be old enough to play with!"

Moonfrost lowered her voice and said, "There's something... strange about Whitefur's kits."

Gingerheart sighed. "Yes, I know. I find Bloodkit... frightening."

Moonfrost licked her friend's head. "Well, he can't do any harm as a kit."

Moonfrost left the nursery and headed for the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a stoat and started eating. Windreed took a hare and sat beside her.

"I know this is going to sound mean," Windreed began,"But there's something I don't trust about Whitefur's kits."

"I know. Bloodkit creeps out Gingerheart."

Windreed stared at Moonfrost for what seemed like forever. "I think his red eyes are an omen. A few nights ago I had a dream. Ambertail was there and she told me that 'There will be snow from the south, and with the moon it shall destroy the vile blood.' I-I think that Bloodkit is what she meant by 'vile blood'."

Ambertail was Windreed's mentor and the medicine cat before Windreed. Ambertail was old and had died form greencough last Noleaf.

Moonfrost looked thoughtfully at Windreed.

"If you're right, we have to find this 'snow from the south'."

_R&R!!!_


	4. IceClan

_HAND SANITIZER!!!!_

**Awakening: Chapter 3**

**IceClan**

**Leader: **Snowstar-Long-haired white tom

**Deputy:** Frostypelt-Silver and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Larchwind-Brown tom with white splotches

**Warriors: **Whitewhisker-White tabby tom with grey stripes

Apprentice:Greypaw

Darkfeather-Black she cat

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Greeneyes-Light grey she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Cedarpelt-Silver tom

Brambletail-Orange tabby tom

Apprentice:Brookpaw

Riverwind-Dark orange tom with brown markings

Sunheart-Golden she-cat

Apprentice:Littlepaw

Larchwind walked through the dark forest. He padded into a small clearing with a pond in the middle. He walked towards the pond and gazed into it's crystal clear waters. He saw another reflection join his, the reflection of his sister who had died last fireleaf.

"Brindlepelt?"

Brindlepelt licked her brother's ear with affection.

"Larchwind, something horrible is coming to the forest. There will be snow from the south, and with the moon it shall destroy the vile blood."

Brindlepelt faded away and Larchwind was once again alone.

"Frostypelt, take Brambletail. Brookpaw and Riverwind out for dawn patrol."

Frostypelt dipped her head to Snowstar and rounded up the other cat's for patrol, then left the camp.

"I smell hare." Brookpaw whispered. Frostypelt watched as she crept silently through the nettles and briars that surrounded the camp. A few moments later, Brookpaw emerged with a hare almost twice her size. Brambletail glowed with pride as he helped his apprentice bury her prey.

They continued on towards the brook that connected the lake in IceClan's territory to the pond in StormClan's territory. Riverwind tilted his head to the side.

"Did you hear that?"

Brookpaw turned to him. "Hear what?"

Frostypelt heard a faint mewling sound.

"There it is again!"

"It came from that direction." Brambletail pointed with his tail towards some boulders. The cats bounded towards the boulders and searched in the crevices. Frostypelt found a kit in one of the crevices and pulled it out. It was a white tom with blue eyes, and it didn't smelled like a clan cat or kittypet or rogue.

"Where are you from?"

The white kit shook his head. "Ah can' 'ear you, ah'm def."

"He can't be completely def if he can speak. Maybe Windreed can help him, she's the best medicine cat in the forest." Brookpaw suggested.

Frostypelt nodded. "That would be best. Brambletail, tell Larchwind to come, then tell Snowstar where we're going."

Brambletail shot off into the woods.

"Time to put my theory to the test." Brookpaw said, "cover your ears."

Frostypelt and Riverwind lay down and put their paws over their ears. Brookpaw took a deep breath.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Brookpaw screamed.

The white kit stared at her and she wondered if she was wrong.

"Snowkit."

_R&R!!!_


	5. Snow from the south?

_Thank you to Harry Potter 101, Tawnyspots, and_ _mysterys for reviewing!!!_

**Awakening: Chapter 4**

Moonfrost, Windreed, Yellowwing, and Suncloud laid down next to the Medicine Cats' den and began eating (or in Yellowwing's case, devouring) their meal. Suncloud lifted his snout into the air and breathed in through his mouth.

"I knew it." He muttered, "IceClan!"

Moonfrost, Yellowwing, Suncloud, Rowantail, Windreed, Blizzardfur, Featherpaw, Silverpaw and Burrowpaw (A.K.A.; the cats at the camp) ran to where the scent was coming from. They meet the IceClan cats, Riverwind, Frostypelt, and Larchwind. There was another cat behind them, an apprentice by the looks of things, carrying a small white shape in it's jaws. _Freshkill?_ Moonfrost wondered, her fur bristling. Beside her Burrowpaw let out a hiss. The IceClan cats looked friendly as they bounded over. Burrowpaw was ready to lunge. Moonfrost put her tail on his flank. _Wait, _she mouthed. Rowantail took a step forward.

"Why are you in our territory?"

The IceClan apprentice caught up with her Clanmates and it became apparent that she had been carrying a white kit in her jaws.

"Snowkit." She said. Moonfrost recognized the apprentice as Brookpaw.

"Snowkit is def, well, not completely def. I was wondering if maybe Windreed had some way to help him." Brookpaw said.

"Is he an IceClan kit?" Rowantail inquired.

"No, we found him." This time it was the IceClan Deputy speaking, "He doesn't smell of Clan, rouge or kittypet."

"Strange..." Rowantail seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Wait a moment." Windreed said, then she bounded over towards the StormClan camp. A few moments later she came with her mouth full of bitter-sweet smelling herbs and strange looking moss. Windreed walked over to Snowkit. She mulched up some of the herbs and spat them out on some moss. She bit the moss in two and hooked one bunch of moss and put it in Snowkits ear, then did the same with the other. She then dipped the other herbs in a nearby puddle, then split then in two and applied them onto the moss in Snowkits ears. Windreed turned to Brookpaw.

"Brookpaw, you are an older apprentice and should be able to take care of Snowkit yourself." Brookpaw nodded, "Lead him back to your camp. Let him sleep in the apprentices' den next to you. Keep the poultice in his ears for tonight and tomorrow night, don't let him leave camp during the day. After, get Larchwind to take the poultice out."

"Thank you, Windreed!" Brookpaw called as she helped Snowkit leave StormClan territory. Frostypelt nodded her thanks, then left with Larchwind and Riverwind.

''

"Windreed, may I speak with you for a moment?" Phoenixstar asked.

"Of course." Windreed said, then fallowed her leader into her den.

"Remember when you told me what Ambertail prophesied? 'There will be snow from the south, and with the moon it shall destroy the vile blood'? I think Snowkit is the snow from the south."

Windreed took this in. Snowkit was the snow from the south that was going to destroy Bloodkit, but she couldn't tell Phoenixstar. Phoenixstar was so close to Whitefur...

Windreed left her leaders' den in a daze. She needed someone to tell, someone to confide in. Windreed headed towards Moonfrost.

_If you liked it, please say so. If you didn't, tell me what could be better. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Sky of Blood

**Awakening: Chapter 5**

Moonfrost lead her apprentice, Burrowpaw, out for border patrol along with Dustytail and Leaftail. They started on the border of StormClan and the fierce BoulderClan, who lived in the Stoneforest, where few plants grew. They went up to the field and then to where it bordered the mountains, where the maneless loins lived. They fallowed that border then went down through the forest along the DarkClan border. DarkClan were small, but cunning warriors. Moonfrost lead her patrol down to the Thunderpath, then to the narrow strip of land that bordered IceClan. The sun was sinking in the sky. It turned the clouds and sky blood red. Moonfrost shivered. Was this a sign about Bloodkit?

As the patrol headed home Moonfrost noticed that Leaftail and Dustytail were lagging behind, sharing some gossip.

"Hurry up, you guys, or we wont be back until midnight!"

Dustytail and Leaftail sped up and met up with Moonfrost and Burrowpaw. Curiosity tugged at Moonfrost. _Well, _she thought_, I'll find out one way or another._

''

Brookpaw put her tail on Snowkit's shoulder and lead him to Larchwind's den. Larchwind unsheathed his claws and, with one claw, removed the poultice from Snowkits' ears. Brookpaw stood in front of Snowkit.

"Can you hear me, Snowkit?" She whispered.

Snowkit stared at her in wonder. "Yes", He said, "I can."

_Wow, that was short!!! 3 reviews and I'll update!!!_


End file.
